Kindergarten
by Bracelets
Summary: Who's Kurt's best friend? Brittnay S. Pierce of course.  But when did this friendship begin?  Waaay back when, in kindergarten.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The Baby Kurtsie fic I promised! Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to have a couple chapters done before I posted it.

So to make things somewhat more clearer(is that a word? I don't think so... whatever) _Italicized is a thought._ oh yeah! before I forget, I do NOT own glee or anything that I may have refferanced in the making of this story.

well, here we go! My FIRST multichapter fic! Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>It was August 24th, which meant there was one day left of summer before Kurt Hummel started kindergarten. Kurt was extremely excited. His lunch had been made and his back pack had been packed a week ago. And here he is rummaging through his closet the night before looking for the perfect outfit. "Daddy! I can't find my music pin! I wanna wear it tomorrow to show everyone at school! I've looked everywhere!" Yelled five year old Kurt to his father. Kurt had everything for his outfit. He had his, white collar shirt with the sleeves that roll up to his elbows, his red skinny jeans, and his little combat boots, but just couldn't seem to find that music note pin. He frowned in frustration and ran upstairs from his basement room to ask his mother if she had seen it.<p>

Once upstairs he ran to his mother's side. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! I can't find my music pin! It's my favorite one and I wanna wear it tomorrow! Have you seen it?" Kurt was out of breath by the time he finished, he just really wanted his pin. After seeing how flustered her son was over this pin, Elizabeth Hummel put down her tea and said to Kurt, "Kurtsie honey, I have a surprise for you." And at that she left the kitchen and went up stairs. Kurt went to follow but his father, Burt, turned to him and told him to sit. _"Sit? He wants me to sit? How am I s'posed to sit when Mommy has a surprise for me?" _Kurt thought to himself while wiggling in his chair with excitement.

After about five minutes of drawers opening and closing, Mrs. Hummel came back down stairs with a little purple, velvet box. Kurt looked at it with a puzzled look on his face. _"What could that be?"_ Kurt thought to himself. When his mother picked up on the confusion flowing through Kurt, she just chuckled to herself. Kurt saw the smile forming on his mother's face and began to get a little upset. "Mommy! What's in the box? I wanna see! Please please please please!" Kurt practically screamed, bouncing up and down in his chair. "Hush Kurtsie, I can't tell you. It's a surprise, silly. You have to open it. It's a little First Day of School present from me and Daddy." She cooed to her son. At that she walked back to the table and handed Kurt the little box. "_They got me a box? What am I s'posed to do with a box. It is really really really soft though, so it's not all bad." _Kurt thought to himself with a little frown forming on his porcelain face. "Kiddo, ya gonna open it?" His father asked. Kurt had been too absorbed in the softness of the box and completely forgot that boxes are made to be opened. Blushing a little, Kurt opened the box. Inside the box was what Kurt thought was the "_Most beautifulest thing_." He had ever seen. Upon opening the box Kurt found a little pin. No it wasn't his music pin, it was even better. Surrounded by a soft red pillow was a silver dolphin.

By this time Kurt had completely forgotten about his music note pin. He sat there beaming at the dolphin for two minutes before he processed what had just happened. _"A dolphin? Oh my goodness! A dolphin! Who needs a stinkin music pin when I have this dolphin pin!" _ Kurt thought to himself as a smile spread across his face. Once he fully understood what had just happened a loud shriek escaped Kurt's rose lips. Kurt jumped up and hugged both his parents, then falling into a full sprint, or at least as fast as his little legs would carry him, he was back down stairs racing to get dressed.

Once downstairs, Kurt just HAD to try on his first day of school outfit. He put on his red pants, white shirt, black boots, and lastly his brand new dolphin pin. Fully dressed, fashionably of course, Kurt stood in front of his full length mirror. To get a full picture of his outfit, he did his best ballerina turns and strutted around his room. _ "I am soooo gonna be on 'Merica's Next Top Model when I'm all growed up! Look out Tyra! Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is gonna make you chase after your money. I heard Mommy say something like that one time about this new TV lady, Oprah, and some other TV person" _Kurt thought, referring to the saying, "run for your money." Loud shrieking giggles echoed through the room. After spinning around, admiring his clothes for what seemed like hours, Kurt had gotten dizzy. Being the smart little five year old he was, Kurt sat down and waited for the room to stop spinning. That's when he saw it. The light in his room hit the dolphin's face just right, making the bright blue eye twinkle. _"Now THATS the most beautifulest thing I have ever see'd!" _ At that thought, Kurt ran back upstairs to show his parents his NOW perfect outfit.

Back upstairs, Kurt started up his model strut again all through the kitchen. "Oh Kurtsie, you look so handsome!" his mother said, you could hear the smile in her voice. "Hush Mommy! I'm not _handsome_. Daddy's _handsome_. I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm pretty, fabulous, gorgeous, beautiful!" Excitement streaming through his little body. At that Elizabeth just smiled, but that soon disappeared when she looked over to her husband, who was frowning at the words spilling out of their son's mouth. Elizabeth just ignored it; she was too busy gushing over Kurt's clothes. "_He has always been fashionable, but this, this is amazing!"_ she thought to herself.

Kurt's parents had always known he was different. What with his tea parties, "weddings", homemade Broadway productions, they knew he wasn't like other boys. In fact, for his third birthday, Kurt had asked for "High heel shoes just like Mommy has!" and not only did they have to be heels, but they had to be sensible. Elizabeth had come to terms with this right away; she would love Kurt no matter what. If he liked girls, boys, or even no one, he was her son and she would love him unconditionally. Burt on the other hand, wasn't too keen on having a "fabulous son". He would still love Kurt no matter what, but he was from Lima, Ohio. That kind of thing wasn't very common and he wasn't used to it. Compared to Elizabeth, who had grown up in a big city, who was exposed to everything and was raised to be very open minded. But Burt would still love his son none the less. Once Burt spotted the smile in Elizabeth's eyes, he couldn't help but be happy. He knew he would have to accept Kurt eventually.

After Kurt finished his mini fashion show, he went back down stairs and got ready for bed. _"Don't want my clothes to be all icky for tomorrow." _Kurt thought, folding up his clothes and putting the dolphin back in the velvet box. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. "Mommy! Can you help me wash my face? I needs to keep my skin nice and soft. Can't go to my first day of school looking yucky." At that Kurt's face twisted in a way that was between disgust and amusement as he thought of all the other "yucky" boys his age. He preferred to play princess or tea party with the girls. "Okay sweetie." His mother said, you could still hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. After finishing his bedtime routine, he snuggled into his big boy bed and waited for his mother to come down stairs to tell him a bed time story.

"Once upon a time there was a little prince named Kurt-" started his mother before Kurt interjected. "Mommy, can Prince Kurt be a princess instead? Puh-leeeease?" His mother just smiled. "Sure Kurtsie, whatever you like. Anyways, once upon a time, there was a little PRINCESS named Kurt," emphasizing princess, which brought a smile to the porcelain skin of the little boy, "Kurt was a fabulous little boy; he always helped dress the queen." At this point Kurt let out a little giggle and said, "Just like me!" Kurt had always helped his Mommy pick out clothes. "Uh huh sweetie, just like you. Now let me finish the story. Kurt was starting his first day of Princess school the next day and he was nervous, but also very excited. To help Kurt, the Queen gave him a magical dolphin. The dolphin was silver and had bright blue eyes, just like Princess Kurt. The dolphin was very magical. It used its magic to give the princess courage so he wasn't afraid of going to school. Not only was the dolphin going to give him courage, but it was also going to use its magic to help Princess Kurt make lots of friends. Once the Queen explained what the magical dolphin could do, Kurt was even more excited about school. He couldn't wait to meet all the other little Princes and Princesses. Princess Kurt had had a long day that day, what with tea parties, and weddings and fashion shows that he went to bed early so he was ready for school the next day. But we won't know what happens at Princess School till tomorrow." His mommy finished. "But Mommy! The stories not over! I wanna know what happens to Princess Kurt!" Kurt sat up in protest, but his mother hushed him. "Shh now Kurtsie, Princess Kurt has to go to bed just like you before he knows what school will be like. How about we make a deal? You come home from school tomorrow and tell me and Daddy all about it, and I will tell you how Princess Kurt's first day was. Deal?" His mother was very persuasive. Kurt just nodded enthusiastically, that is until a huge yawn brought sleep to his baby blue eyes. At that, Elizabeth stood up, turned on a CD of Kurt's favorite lullabies, and his night light and left the room. Kurt just laid there, humming softly along to the music swimming through the room until sleep got the best of him.

* * *

><p>so what did you think? hate it? love it? good? bad? I'd love to know!<p>

Just so you know, the pricess Kurt story will also continue through out the rest of the fic. I'm rather proud of my abiliity to put a story within a story and still have a plot to both :)

Well hope you liked it, keep a look out formore chapters to come in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short! The next part I plan to write just didn't seem like it would fit in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"<em>Beep beep beep!" <em>Kurt's Little Mermaid alarm clock went off at 8:30am the next day, but that didn't matter because Kurt had already been up and ready to go since eight o'clock. Kurt was so excited that he had been up since seven that morning. And now he sat patiently waiting on his bed, waiting for his mother to be up. _"I hate hate hate hate hate waiting! Why can't Mommy be awake like me?" _thought Kurt as he stared blankly at his wall. Five minutes had passed and there was still no sign of his parents being awake. _"That's it! I can't wait any longer! Mommy is getting up whether she likes it or not!" _He frowned at the thought of waiting any longer. Now that it was 8:35, Kurt felt that it was an acceptable time to go wake his parents, and by wake he meant, jump furiously on their bed till they woke up. And that is exactly what he did.

After about five minutes of jumping, Elizabeth started to stir. "Sweetie…. What are you doing up?" the sleep still in Elizabeth's voice. Kurt could hold in his excitement any longer. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I have school today! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Kurt hollered, still jumping. Elizabeth rolled over to face a smiling Kurt. After seeing the animation in his face, she decided it would be best not to keep him waiting. She knows from experience that, mad Kurt is scary Kurt, and she does not want to deal with scary Kurt this early in the morning. With a yawn, Elizabeth was out of bed and swooping Kurt into a big hug. "I'm glad you're so excited Kurtsie, but how in the world are you already ready?" His mother asked, kissing him on the forehead. "Mommy, I'm Kurt Hummel! I'm ready for anything!" And at that, Kurt jumped from his mother's arms and skipped down stairs.

"Kurtsie, why don't you sit down and have some breakfast? I'll make your favorite." Said Elizabeth standing at the stove while she watched little Kurt buzz around the room in excitement. "Nuh uh! Too excited! Hurry up Mommy!" Said Kurt in between giggles. Kurt never really was one to eat breakfast, so this wasn't unusual. Since it was Kurt's first day of school, Elizabeth figured it was a little important that he ate something. "Kuuurtssiieee, Princess Kurt told me that if you don't eat your breakfast, he won't tell me how school went." Said Elizabeth, knowing that Kurt couldn't resist a good story. At that, Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. "No story?" Concern in his voice. "Only if you don't eat your pancakes." Smile in her voice, knowing that she had won Kurt over. At that, Kurt skipped over to the table. "PANCAKES!" Kurt all but shouted, licking his lips in anticipation, Kurt loved pancakes, especially blueberry pancakes. Bouncing over to the table, Kurt ate the pancakes as if he hadn't eaten in days. Once he was finished he put his plate in the sink and pranced over to the front door to grab his bag.

It was only 8:30 when Kurt was ready to leave. "But Mommy! I don't wanna be late! Can't we just go now? Please please please please!" Said Kurt giving his mother his best puppy dog eyes. Kurt knew that neither of his parents could resist the look. "Kurtsie, school doesn't start till 9:30. No one's going to be there if we leave now. How about you go back down stairs and watch Lion King till it's time to leave?" Elizabeth was nowhere near ready when Kurt wanted to leave; in fact, she was still in her pajamas. At the mention of the Disney classic, Kurt simply smiled and was out of the room before Elizabeth had finished her sentence. _"Oh the power of Disney, you cease to amaze me."_ At that thought, Mrs. Hummel was rushing around the house, getting ready to leave.

Back down stairs, Kurt was singing and dancing and laughing. He was never happier than when he was performing. It was such a magical sight to see. "OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!" Kurt was belting out the final note, louder than Simba of course. At the sound of Kurt's angelic like voice, Elizabeth smiled and headed down stairs to get him. Kurt was still jumping around his room (even though the song was over) when she came down. "Kurtsie, time to go. Grab your things, don't want to be late." Elizabeth bellowed over the bubbling giggles of the five year old. "_Late? Late for what? I'm watching Lion King! This is definitely more important than whatever Mommy is talking about." _ Kurt had become too entranced in his movie that he completely forgot about school. "School. Sweetie, you start school today. Ten minutes ago you were pushing me out the door, and now you don't want to go?" Elizabeth was rather confused. One minute, school was all Kurt could talk about, and now he's hypnotized by the movie. At the mention of school, Kurt stopped jumping and flew up the stairs. He grabbed his Princess Jasmine backpack, was out the door and in the car in record timing. "_How could I have forgotted about school?" _ Kurt thought, once buckled into his big boy car seat.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think por favor! Brittney should be introduced within the next few chapters, sorry if you were hoping for lots of her. Reviews would be great! If anyone has any ideas for this story, let me know! I'm always open to suggestions! Keep an eye out for more chapters and other stories! You guys are Supermegafoxyawesomehott! 3<p> 


End file.
